Long Sword
Weapon Overview |} Weapon Traits Long Sword are very special weapons, their handling is quite diferent from the greatswords even thought sometimes they come from the same branch, more than once you'll find that you can upgrade your greatsword into a longsword, or while checking the weapon tree's youll find that some branches are only available through upgrading greatswords. *LS's are very fast compared to greatswords, you can land your hits much more fast. *You can chain your attacks very easily, for example, triangle, triangle, circle, triangle makes a good starting combo with a lot of damage output. *LS's are very varied, they have 2 main branches, Bone and Iron katana, generally both tree's have diverse weapons with elements imbued, LS's are rich in elemental power as well as raw damage. *LS's have the "Spirit" ability and bar, everytime you land a hit, a small red bar under your health and stamina will grow, this is the spirit bar, you use spirit by pressing the "R" buttom to make a spirit attack. *Spirit attacks can be chained to make devastating combos. *Spirit attacks don't bounce no matter the current sharpness or toughness of your target. *If you charge the spirit bar fully, you get a damage bonus of 120 for some time or until the spirit bar depletes. *Performing all the different moves the LS has you can do a total of 13 different hits (with spirit attacks). Spirit Bar One of the most important traits of the longswords is the spirit bar, using it right you can use devastating attacks one after another. To use a spirit attack, the R button needs to be used along instead of circle or triangle. *With the Spirit bar full, it will start flashing slowly, and will give the hunter a damage increasing of almost +50 *Once the spirit bar is full, it will last 30 seconds flashing and giving the increased attack effect *after 30 seconds without hitting a monster the bar will automatically start to decrease *Once the Spirit bar starts decerasing, it will take around 35 seconds before emptying itself *each Spirit attack will deplete the spirit bar a little in exchange of an attack done with the maximun damage of the weapon as well as "fixed" sharpness for this attack, this meaning the attack wont bounce despite the natural sharpness from the weapon and the strongness of the target (almost like ESP skill) *after the first 2 Spirit attacks, an attack can be chained, this attacks will have properties of both spirit bar attacks and regular attacks, this extra attacks will fill the spirit bar a little instead of depleting it (using them is the key to making more DoT), and said attacks will also have the fencing effect from the regular spirit attacks as well as increased damage. *the Final attack from the spirit attack combo, will unleash 3 consecutive slashes depleting the same amount of spirit bar a single attack would do (a great exchange of damage versus spirit bar invested) Videos Movements on Detail Now we will see more details on the movements and even some combos. Weapon Sheated = Draw weapon = Roll R''' + = Quick Draw + Spirit Slash attack Weapon Drawn = Vertical Slash = Second Vertical Slash = Frontal Stab = Frontal Stab = Vertical upward slash + = Horizontal Slash + Small back Jump The Horizontal Slash & small back jump can be chained after almost every attack, almost like a finishing attack. '''R = Spirit Slash attack (Can be Used up to 3 times) = Frontal Stab (regardless its triangle it will be a frontal stab) NOTE: The Way the spirit attack works is really special, can be used alone 3 times, the third attack will always be the finishing slash, using 3 slash attacks instead of 1, also, only the first and second attacks can be "chained" to an extra attack with the circle button, the third attack can only be followed by a roll (like all the other attacks) or a Horizontal slash &small jump back (also just like all the other attacks). Category: Weapons Category: Long Sword